Winx Club - Episode 124
The Witches' Siege is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The witches destroy Alfea. The wicked trio are close to entirely controlling Magix. Bloom is guided to the bottom of a lake from Daphne's voice. She rekindles the little Dragon Fire power still within her, and is ready for the final to save Magix! Plot After the bike is totaled by a lightning strike, Sky and Bloom head for Magix City to find some help. At Alfea, Faragonda, Codatorta and Saladin think about the outcome of this war, fearing the worst when Flora, Tecna and Musa alert Faragonda of a temporal distortion near the well. Faragonda is relieved to see that it is actually Griffin and her students, alongside Brandon, Riven, Knut and Stella. Faragonda and Griffin decide to join forces to try and end the war. Brandon and Riven head toward their fellow Specialists, but it seems that their fellow classmates had only noticed Brandon's return, much to Riven's dismay. Stella joins her friends; Flora and Musa ask Stella what happened to Bloom, Stella relates to them that they do not know about Sky and Bloom's whereabouts. Bloom and Sky continue their way to Magix City through a shortcut at Black Mud Swamp. Bloom continues to wonder what they will find and eventually confide in Sky about her fears, anxiety and self-worth. She feels that she no longer belongs to Earth or the magical community because Mike and Vanessa are actually her adopted parents and her powers were stripped from her. Sky is able to comfort her and rejuvenate her sense of belonging – to be herself, regardless of absences or presences of magical powers. They continue their hike when Bloom stops Sky because she hears something in woods. Sky reassures her that nothing is there, unknown to them that the Arachni Cam is once again spying them. The Trix are viewing their other Arachni Cam and see that Griffin and her students managed to escape to Alfea, but Bloom is not with them. Seeing that and without fear, the Trix decide to completely conquer Alfea once and for all by summoning a powerful swarm of monsters. Nighttime is upon them, and at Alfea, the heads of the school including Codatorta are in a meeting, they discuss the war and Trix's ferocious ambition. Another battle at Alfea begins. The Winx are also battling the monsters, but their best efforts are foiled as the creatures continue to regenerate without fatigue. In the forest, Bloom and Sky settle down for the night, but Bloom's anxiety and self-doubt continue gnawing at her. Sky reassures her and they both fall asleep. At Alfea, the battle rages on with no chance of victory for the good. The next morning, Bloom and Sky resume their hike, but a voice calls out to Bloom, stopping her in her tracks. At Alfea, it has been almost an hour since the army's last attack. In Faragonda's office, the staff come up with a new battle strategy – confront the Trix, the source of the army's power. Outside, Brandon and Stella are sitting together and talking. Stella tells Brandon that she is scared then Brandon assures her that he is here. Brandon then asks Stella for her forgiveness and Stella tells him not to worry about it. She tells him that nobility cannot solve relationship issues – her best example is her parents. Then, Musa, Flora and Tecna join them. Flora and Musa tease the two lovebirds causing Stella to throw a pillow at Musa. Stella voices her worries about Bloom and the others start to worry again when Riven and Timmy call out to them and tell them that Faragonda wants to see them all. Everyone gathers at the quad, with another attacking coming, Griffin and Faragonda hatches a plan - to unite their powers. Then a swarm of monsters heads toward Alfea. The mass number of monsters is viewable in the forest, Bloom and Sky take note of it and fear the worst. Sky wants to hurry to Magix City, but Bloom feels the need to go to Lake Roccaluce and is able to convince Sky to let her. They go their separate ways. The monsters continue to swarm Alfea and another battle begins. A monster climbs up one of the towers and breaks it. Faragonda and Griffin then put up a dome around the area and tells the fairies and witches to combine their powers. This time, their unity prevails and the creatures desist. They all cheer for their first successful attempt at winning the war. However, the Trix saw this and decide that it is their turn to exterminate Alfea by their own hands. Sky arrives at Magix City and sees that the city is deserted. Bloom has also arrived at Lake Roccaluce and removes her biker's attire. She steps into the lake and calls out to Daphne. Major Events *The Witches join forces with the Fairies and Specialists to stop Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. *Bloom and Sky go they separate ways. Sky heads to Magix City and Bloom to Lake Roccaluce. *The fairies and witches, alongside Griffin and Faragonda, unite their powers and made their first victory against the Army of Darkness. *Icy, Darcy, and Stormy decide to take matters into their own hands. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Faragonda *Griffin *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta **Saladin *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Army of Darkness Spells Used None Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This episode marks Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa's last Winx transformation sequence in Season 1. *Scenes from this episode, episode 19, 20, and 22-26 were used in the Special "The Battle for Magix". Mistakes *At one point Bloom mistakenly calls Sky "Brandon". *Throughout the episode some of the Specialists' gems have the same color as Riven's gem for a short period of time. *When Griffin and her students arrive, among them is Stella, Knut and Brandon but not Riven. When Brandon goes to see his fellow classmates, Riven is there. *When the girls are teasing Stella and Brandon, they are flying but Tecna's wings are in their neutral which is not suppose to happen she is flying. *When Faragonda was talking about uniting their powers her lips are missing. Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg|Tecna's wings are in their neutral state, which is not the case when she is flying. Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake 2.jpg|Faragonda missing her lips. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes